1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saw, and more particularly to a saw having an adjusting device for adjusting the angular positions of the saw blade relative to the handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical saws comprise a saw blade pivotally coupled to a handle. However, the saw blade may not be adjusted and secured to different angular positions relative to the handle.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional saws.